


Everyone Finds Out

by Dasheara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dasheara/pseuds/Dasheara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my previous work. Basically, covers events over their second year of high school as Aomine and Kagami cope with being a couple and everyone else copes with having to know about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Finds Out

Kagami was jittery as he walked into their club's locker room. It was finally time for the practice match with Touou. He'd barely been able concentrate during class and was lucky there hadn't been any tests that day. Coach would be ruthless if his grades went down any more.

He exchanged greetings with everyone on the way to his locker. Hyuuga commented that he looked well rested which he dismissed with a casual reply that he'd slept well. He didn't say it was because Aomine had insisted on staying over the night before, despite the extra commute he'd have to Touou. Kagami had given in but demanded Aomine help with the laundry to make up for it. His boyfriend had been eager to 'distract' him when he learned Kagami had a hard time sleeping before matches.

The whole team was eager to win today. They'd just finished the Finals League and secured a spot at the Inter-high championship but Touou had beaten them when they'd played. Kagami was rather surprised their coach had agreed to a practice match already but Momoi had dangled the opportunity for it to lure Aomine to practice diligently and Touou's coach seemed willing to indulge anything for their ace.

It was beneficial for Seirin. A few promising centers had joined the club this year – eager to join the team that won the Winter Cup and ready to replace Kiyoshi when he left for America – but they needed more practice. Coach Aida had grumbled that Shuutoku would be better practice but agreed when Kagami, Kuroko, and Nigou all used puppy eyes on her. Kagami and Kuroko had been sentenced to double drills - again - if they lost, though.

Shaking off his distraction Kagami pulled his gym bag out of his locker and went to pull out his uniform. He frowned as he moved things around his bag. It was definitely his – the pair of magazines inside were surfer mags from America, not gravure idols, but...

“Something wrong, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asked, noticing his annoyance.

“I'm going to kill him,”

“What?”

“My useless boyfriend. I'm going to _kill_ him.”

“What happened?”

“I ask him to help me with one simple task and...”

Kagami stuffed his bag back in his locker and went to find their coach. Aida was watching the second-string practice but turned when he stalked over to her. “Shouldn't you be changing?”

“Are they here yet?” Kagami asked through gritted teeth.

“Touou?” Aida asked, then checked her phone. “Almost. I was going to meet them at the gates.”

“I'll go.” Kagami offered and left before she could disagree.

He didn't have to wait long at the gate before the other team arrived. Momoi rushed up to him, smiling, and said, “Kagamin! You came to greet us?”

She peeked past him, obviously looking for Kuroko, but Kagami ignored that to scan the rest of the team. “Where's Aomine?” He asked.

“Dai-chan? He got held up at the school.”

Kagami's expression darkened. He looked angry enough Momoi became concerned and Sakurai began apologizing, “I'm sorry! I couldn't stop the teacher from keeping him after class! I'm so sorry!”

“You're still in his class?” Kagami asked.

“Yes. I'm sorry!”

Kagami decided to ignore the shooting guard and focused back on Momoi, who'd pulled out her phone to text Aomine. After a minute she looked up and said, “He's on his way. He's on the subway but has to make a transfer. What did he do?”

“Never mind. He'll be here before the game, right?”

Touou's coach came up to them to ask, “Is something wrong?”

“That usele-” Kagami cut himself off, realizing politeness was the route to more practice games. “Aomine is playing a prank.”

“A prank?” The coach asked, as if he'd never heard of the idea before.

Momoi stared at him, worried yet somehow hopeful, as she said, “Really? Dai-chan?”

“Yes, unless he's too stupid to recognize his own gym bag.”

“What did Aomine do?” Their coach asked.

“He switched uniforms.”

The coach looked confused again. Momoi asked, “How?”

“I made him put the laundry away yesterday and he must've decided putting _his_ uniform in my bag, and taking mine, would be funny.”

“I thought you told Dai-chan he couldn't stay over on school nights?”

“He whined. A lot.” Kagami informed her then added, as an afterthought. “Did he make it to class on time?”

“No, he was late. That's why he had to stay after.”

“That idiot!”

Kagami suddenly noticed no one else was talking. Even their captain, Wakamatsu, was just staring at him. Before he could ask why Momoi grabbed his arm and tugged him towards the gym. “Well, let's all get changed, Dai-chan will be here soon, better be warmed up.”

As they all started walking Kagami heard someone – Wakamatsu, judging by the volume – mutter, “Idiot second years bragging about their damn sex lives.”

How could Aomine be even more insufferable now that they were dating?

* * *

Aomine Daiki was in deep trouble.

He was late for the game and while he wouldn't have cared a year ago things were different now. They were playing  _Seirin_ and Kagami had been so happy to face him Aomine couldn't bear to leave. And, sure, he'd ended up late to school, but he'd skipped classes before, so what was the big deal now? His English teacher was just pissed his girlfriend had dumped him, no need to take it out on  _him_ . It'd been worth it anyway until there was a problem with the track during his transfer and he'd been delayed  _again_ .

He paused outside Seirin's gym – it'd taken him another five minutes to find it – and tried to come up with a plan. When he went in everyone was going to yell at him for delaying the game and Kagami would be extra furious because the whole switching uniforms thing was a lot less funny now. He decided just to ignore everyone that didn't matter – which was almost everyone – and just act casual. He'd have to walk quick to get past Momoi but he'd go straight to Kagami, demand that he lead the way to the lockers, they'd go back and change and he'd kiss the breath out of his boyfriend before walking back out and demanding that they start the game, what was the hold up?

Yes, dignified indifference was the best option.

The plan fell apart instantly, though, as he opened the gym doors and found the game already in progress. Even the second and third-string players had abandoned practice to watch it, so no one noticed him arrive. He walked up to the group and tried to blend in to watch and figure out how things had gone wrong now.

What he saw was Sakurai sinking a three-pointer – no surprise – then his team switched to defense. All normal, all smooth, Seirin's point guard passed to Kuroko – who'd slipped his mark easily- and he in turned passed to Kagami who managed to slip past the double team guarding him and make a very unconventional two-point shot.

Aomine's breath caught and he resolved, then and there, to absolutely destroy Yosen High whenever they played in a match. Kagami Taiga had just sunk a formless shot –  _Aomine's_ shot – wearing Aomine's uniform and when he turned to go back to defense he was grinning like an idiot, happy and surrounded by Touou players and Aomine was going to crush Murasakibara's soul for ever offering the idea that Kagami might transfer.

Kuroko smiled at Kagami as they settled into formation and Aomine had to bite his tongue because he didn't have time for any stupid  _feelings_ , he was going to get in there and play and win, though that would be difficult since Seirin was 20 points ahead and it was almost half-time.

Exclamations rippled through the crowd as a second year noticed him standing among them. Aomine shook himself off and wandered onto the court, trying to look as if watching his boyfriend play wearing  _his_ uniform was perfectly normal.

Maybe he could get Momoi to switch Kuroko's too, next time.

“Hey!” He called out as he entered the court.

There  _was_ a lot of yelling at that point as Wakamatsu and Momoi tried to outdo each other. He ignored them, as planned, and walked up to Kagami to complain, “So mean, you started without m-Ow! Dammit, Tetsu!”

Kuroko bent over to pick up his wristband from where it'd fallen after he snapped it into Aomine's face. “You're late, Aomine-kun,” he said calmly. “You've caused trouble for everyone.”

Kagami stepped between them before Aomine could retaliate. They glared at each other for a bit before Momoi grabbed his arm and dragged him off the court. She didn't nag him immediately, though, which made sense when she dragged him over to their coach. Coach just admonished him lightly, like usual, for being late and told him not to impose on the other team's hospitality. He seemed to be angling for more information, which was weird, did coach really not know Kagami was his boyfriend? Aomine had thought everyone knew after that upstart third year challenged him, pissed that he couldn't be a starter and deciding that Aomine would be an easier mark now that he was dating a guy. He'd challenged him on a Monday too, the ass, because he knew Aomine spent the weekend with Kagami and needed a day to recover. He'd crushed the idiot, of course, and when it was over he'd told the senior that he should practice harder, that he couldn't be worth much to the team if he couldn't beat Aomine after he'd spent all weekend getting fucked senseless. He'd evidently made a very impressive showing, since Momoi waited until he'd walked away to hit him and threaten to tell Kagami he was bragging.

Aomine settled on a vague reply. They were in public and he was in enough trouble. Kagami didn't care who knew they were dating but any sex talk – really, anything dick related - made him defensive and embarrassed. Such a waste.

Strangely, Aomine wasn't immediately sent to warm up or to join the game. Momoi pushed him onto the bench and told him to wait until half time. It didn't make any sense to him – they were already behind, why make the team weaker than necessary? - but he went with it. It wasn't as fun now to watch Kagami play, not when he wasn't allowed to join in, but he made it through watching the other ace run circles around his team.

As soon as the quarter ended he was off the bench, walking over to sling an arm around Kagami's neck and demanding to know where the locker room was. Kagami glared at him for a bit before knocking his arm away and wordlessly stalking off. Aomine followed him, noting Momoi intercepting Wakamatsu and Sakurai pouting at the other team's captain. At least everyone would be fired up for the second half.

When they entered the locker room Aomine took notice of how nice and empty it was. Kagami gestured to one of the lockers. “Use this-”

Aomine cut him off by pushing him up against the lockers and kissing him. Kagami pushed him away, exclaiming, “What is wrong with you?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I was late to school and that's why I'm late here so it's all my fault. I thought the uniform thing would be funny.”

“You have two jobs! If you think this will get you out of folding laundry-”

“I said I know! I didn't plan to be late. I'm pissed you played half the game without me but it was my fault so can we just skip the stupid fight?”

“We may not get more practice games if you-”

“I said I know!” Aomine said angrily, clenching his fists. Half the game is gone. Of course his bastard teammates didn't wait for him, why should they? Wakamatsu hates him.

Kagami stared at him for a minute then sighed. He pushed away from the lockers with a quick, “Whatever.”

Aomine took off his blazer as Kagami reached into his bag. Now he was going to have to change into an already sweaty uniform as well. He half-turned and froze, asking, “What are you doing?”

“Didn't Momoi tell you?” Kagami asked, closing his gym bag with his uniform inside. “I'm not playing in the second half.”

If Momoi kept him from jumping into the first half knowing this they were going to have a massive fight. “What do you mean?”

Kagami took off Aomine's jersey and held it out to him, asking, “You are playing, right?”  
“Obviously.”

“Then I'm out.”

“What do you mean?”Aomine asked, carefully enunciating each word.

“Kagami-kun won't be playing with you today!” Aida Riko announced, walking into the locker room.

Aomine glared at her, expression demanding an explanation. She just smiled at him until he finally gave in. “Why not? You still think you can win without him?”

She waved him off and said, “Oh, that's not the point.”

“Then why?”

“This is Seirin.”

Aomine kind of hated her already. “So what?”

Aida leaned towards him and said conspiratorially, “At Seirin, we punish people who disrupt matches.”

“It wasn't my fault!”

“Why did your teacher hold you back?'

“OK, so it kind of was, but I apologized!”

“And now you mean it!” She countered, cheerfully.

He rounded on her. “You crazy bitch-”

He didn't get any farther since Kagami pushed him into the lockers with an arm across his chest. The other ace's voice was cold when he said, “You will _not_ talk to our coach like that.”

Aomine pushed his arm away and they glared at each other for a minute before Aida spoke again, “You aren't our ace so we don't have to indulge you.”

Aomine nearly shouted, “I said I was _fucking_ sorry, what more do you want?”

“Hmmm,” Aida muttered, thinking. “An alternative then! No playing basketball with Kagami for two weeks after today's match.”

“Hah! You're punishing him, not me. He's always the one begging to play.”

She gave him the look Momoi used just before telling he was being an idiot but said, “One month.”

Kagami covered Aomine's mouth and replied for him, “He agrees.”

She stared at him. Kagami shrugged, not removing his hand, and looked resigned.

“Very well, no basketball for a month. Get ready then!” She declared before grabbing Kagami by the arm and pulling him towards the door.

“Eh, coach, wait, I need to change.”

“Aomine-kun can wear your uniform, since he likes it so much. His is dirty now, anyways.”

“I already put mine away!”

She stopped and looked up at him. He said, “I didn't think I'd get to play.”

“Fine, then,” she said, then looked over her shoulder at Aomine. “Get dressed and warmed up or we'll start without you. Again.”

Aomine bared his teeth at her in an approximation of a smile as she left.

* * *

Aomine was warmed up and dressed, in his proper uniform, by the time the game started again. He'd decided it was worth changing with Kagami to blunt Momoi's inevitable nagging. He'd seen her talking to Kagami while he was warming up but she hadn't said anything to him. Everyone had avoided him, actually, which was good.

He stared at the floor as everyone got into place for the second half, concentrating on getting into the game. When he looked up, though, he wasn't facing Kagami but Seirin's chihuahua. He growled but the little point guard didn't back down. Aomine turned towards Seirin's bench to bitch out their coach but spotted Kagami just behind him by Wakamatsu. His boyfriend was actually _laughing_ , the bastard, as he walked over and slung an arm around Aomine's neck. Aomine tried to shove the arm off but was pulled closer against the other ace.

“I'm playing, idiot,” Kagami said, quietly.”Relax.”

Aomine bit his hand but he was smiling as his boyfriend yelped and jumped away.

 

* * *

Touou did lose and Aomine couldn't put enough pressure on Seirin to get Kagami into the zone but it was still a fun game. Fun enough that Aomine went home with his team, letting Momoi lecture him on the way. He even went to practice the next day and stayed the whole time. Yoshida, the 3 rd year who'd replaced him for the first half, glared at him the whole time but no one dared say anything and even Wakamatsu settled for pointedly ignoring him.

Aomine had decided to ignore their resentment. He was still the best player in their sport and he was dating the second best and everyone else could just be bored and sulk over their lack of talent. Well, except Kuroko, but Aomine didn't mind sharing with  _ him _ . Kagami didn't cling and exclaim like a girl over him, so it was less annoying than Momoi being in love with the phantom sixth player.

He did know he couldn't let Kagami resent him, though, so after practice he boarded the subway and made the journey to Seirin again. It was still an annoyingly long trip but at least no trains broke down. He made it to the school while it was still light out and, yeah, Kagami was still there, practicing three pointers. Most of the others had left after practice and there were no signs of their coach, thankfully. Aomine had had enough of coaches after Teikou.

Aomine snuck up behind his boyfriend and pounced, grabbing him in a hug. Kagami swore and struggled but gave up when Aomine laughed.

“What are you doing here, Ahomine?”

Aomine pulled him back into the hug and said, “I thought you might be mad.”

“Because you were an ass yesterday?” Kagami retorted. “I expect that.”

Aomine bit him on the neck. Kagami sighed and replied more seriously, “I did expect it, though. Do you know how I first met Momoi?”

No and he didn't care. But he was trying not to be an awful boyfriend so he just said, “No.”

“It was the end of last year's Inter-high. She came here in the rain crying because you'd yelled at her for trying to take care of you and keeping you out of the finals.”

Aomine didn't say anything. He'd been expecting a story that made him look bad.

“I wondered why she'd come crying about you when she said she was in love with Kuroko,” Kagami continued. “But she just went on about how you were different and needed taking care of. So, yeah, I expected you to be an ass yesterday. Just don't take it out on our coach again.”

“Your coach is a bitch.”

“Our bitch of a coach is the only reason we beat you.” Kagami pointed out. “And she doesn't like you either.”

“I can't imagine why.”

“She knows you're spoiled, thinks you're wasting your potential, and doesn't want you influencing me.”

“Well, that was blunt.”

“Mmm,” Kagami said, agreeing. “But she's my coach, not my mom, so she doesn't get to say who I date. And Alex likes you, shameless as you are.”

Aomine hugged him even tighter, resting his head on Kagami's shoulder, and refrained from pointing out that Alex isn't Kagami's mom either. Aida hadn't said anything his own teammates haven't told him for years and if Kagami believed any of it they wouldn't be dating. Between Kuroko and Momoi there probably wasn't any 'Aomine is a monstrous jerk' story Kagami hadn't heard.

Kagami tried to headbutt him but couldn't really manage it, given how close they are. “You could have said something though,” he accused.

“I thought that was the problem.”

“Not about  _ that _ ,” Kagami retorted. “You've been practicing. I  _ meant _ that if you didn't want to play with me on weekends you could have said.”

Aomine was briefly confused about that. Playing one on ones with Kagami on Saturdays was the basis of their relationship, after all. It'd started when he kept running into Kagami around town because the other boy asked him for pick up games every time they met, which was annoying, because Aomine had lost at Winter Cup and how had that led to Kagami repeatedly showing up and demanding to play? So he'd set up a regular thing on the weekends, just to get some peace during the rest of the week really, and it had all been fine until he'd told Momoi and she countered that he just liked Kagami begging him to play.

And he'd actually thought about that because it was nice. Everyone else was boring or gave up. So he'd realized he did like it when they played and he could show off, or goof around, or even go into the zone and absolutely dominate the game (Kagami never could play as well in practice as he could with his team) and it was all OK, because Kagami would demand to play again whether he'd won or lost. So when they'd played next he'd been thinking about what Momoi had said and realized that he  _ really _ liked it when Kagami begged him. The other player was gross and sweaty, panting to catch his breath to ask for another game and Aomine was actually  _ enjoying  _ himself. So he'd decided not to question his instincts, asked Kagami for a game that Wednesday, appreciated Kagami's enthusiastic agreement, and got a boyfriend.

So now things were going well. Aomine enjoyed weekends with Kagami way more than shopping with Momoi. Kagami cooked really well, the sex was better now that they weren't fumbling virgins, and Kagami was big and rough and didn't mind - much - when Aomine left marks on him.

None of which meant that he didn't like playing basketball with him as well. Aomine dragged his mind back to the original question – why would Kagami think he didn't want to play? - but his memory wasn't helping much. His brain seemed more focused on the question of whether he could get Kagami to fuck him in the locker room but he already knew that answer – no – and the silence was beginning to stretch so he simply said, “I never said I didn't want to.”

Kagami growled. “But you told coach that- Never mind,” he said, cutting himself off. “I guess you didn't mean it.”

Probably not. Kagami's coach had pissed him off royally and he rarely meant what he said when he was really angry. He was trying to remember exactly  _ what  _ he'd said – and getting stuck remembering shoving Kagami into a locker before making out with him – when Kagami gave up on him and tried to sink a three pointer, missing horribly.

Aomine had to laugh. He hadn't seen a shot that poor since he'd taught Kuroko how to shoot. Kagami glared at him, embarrassed, and asked, “Well, of course I missed, how am I supposed to shoot with you hanging on me like that?”

Aomine scoffed, leaned down to pick up a nearby ball, and tossed it one-handed into the basket. “Like that.”

“That doesn't count! You were leaning away, your arm was completely free!”

Aomine let out an exaggerated sigh and looped an arm around Kagami's neck to drag him over to the ball he'd tossed. It hadn't rolled too far from the basket. Kagami's eyes widened as Aomine picked up the ball and stood behind him again, wrapping both arms around his boyfriend as he held the ball in his right hand.

“You can't make this shot,” Kagami said.

Aomine was a bit insulted. They were inside the three-point line and Kuroko wasn't distracting him. He didn't need any proper forms or range of motion to make  _ this _ . What he said was, “Want to bet?”

“You won't.”

“If I make it I get to stay over again tonight.”

“You  _ won't _ ,” Kagami insisted.

“That wasn't a no,” Aomine pointed out, then leaned into him, making sure his left arm was nice and tight around Kagami, before freeing his right arm just enough that when he ever so casually tossed the ball it sailed straight through the basket.

He judged it acceptable, as formless shots went. Not bad but much less impressive than throwing it in from behind the basket. Kagami liked it, though, his breath actually caught and his face lit up as he smiled.

Aomine rested his head on Kagami's shoulder again and watched him be impressed. So he was completely unprepared for the basketball that hit him in the back. As he spun to yell at whoever threw it at him someone jabbed him in the side.

Hyuuga waited until he had Aomine's attention again, but before he could speak, and warned them, “You're still in public, damn brats. Stop flirting.”

Aomine would have told him off but Kuroko was standing beside him, ominously holding up his cellphone. He knew Momoi was on speed dial. Kagami spoke before he could decide if it was worth the risk. “Sorry, captain! He was just showing off.”

“I noticed,” Hyuuga replied.

Kagami blushed and he said, “I'll, um, I'll just go change then walk him back to the station.”

“I don't need an escort! Put that phone down, Tetsu!”

Kagami escaped for the locker room while Aomine was distracted by his partner. Aomine glared at the smaller boy as he asked, “Why'd you hit me? We weren't even doing anything.”

“You've gotten Kagami-kun in enough trouble already. You shouldn't bother him at practice.”

“Practice is over!”

“Riko thought you would try and cheat,” Hyuuga informed Aomine archly. “But you could have at least waited.”

It took Aomine a few seconds to remember that Riko was their coach's first name. Then he remembered the stupid 'no basketball for a month' rule she'd gotten Kagami to agree to and made a face. That exchange must be why he'd thought Aomine didn't want to play.

Kuroko jabbed him in the side again, making him swear. “Forgetting is no excuse, Aomine-kun. You agreed so Kagami-kun would play, don't try to back out now.”

“Whatever, we didn't even play today. He just made a terrible shot and I showed him a better one.”

Kuroko looked vaguely annoyed and said, “You really shouldn't try to make him cheat, Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun is a terrible liar, coach will figure it out right away.”

“That isn't why I came!”

The other two looked doubtful but Kagami rushed back into the gym at that point. He had obviously showered and changed quickly and was still damp but he rushed out, grabbing Aomine on the way and pulling him along, waving to the others vaguely as he passed. Once they were safely away from people whose opinions he cared about Kagami slowed down. He didn't let go of Aomine's hand, though, and Aomine just stepped up to walk along beside him. He said nothing, even when they took the turn that lead to Kagami's apartment rather than the subway station. He was a little surprised when they didn't stop in at the Maji Burger but it was late and if Kagami was willing to cook that meant he was less likely to be sent home. They were in Kagami's apartment and taking off their shoes before Kagami finally asked, “Do you need to call your parents?”

“Oh, yeah, probably should. Didn't think I'd be staying over.”

“Will they let you stay?”

Aomine shrugged. “Satsuki likes you, they'll be fine.”

Kagami made a face, but said simply, “Don't be late tomorrow.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Throw your stuff in the washer if you're staying.”

Aomine nodded, already undoing his shirt buttons with one hand and pulling out his cellphone to call his parents with the other. The conversation is brief – he told them where he'd be and promised to get his homework done – barely longer than it takes for him to stuff his clothes in the washer and hang his blazer. He ducked into Kagami's room to pull on a pair of borrowed shorts, having learned the hard way that his boyfriend doesn't appreciate people walking around naked in his apartment.

When he walked back into the living room Kagami was in the kitchen heating something on the stove. He peeked while getting a glass of water and was surprised to see soup. It seemed a bit warm for the weather but Kagami had his AC on and Aomine wasn't going to protest getting fed. He settled against the counter as close as he dared and drank the water. Kagami hadn't said anything by the time he finished so he broke the ice. “I didn't mean it.”

“You aren't staying?'

“Not that! About basketball.”

“So, you don't want to-”

“I don't mind!” Aomine cut in. “I mean, it was annoying at first. You just kept showing up and demanding to play and it was really irritating. So, yeah, I made it a regular thing to get you to leave me alone, but it wasn't so bad. Better than shopping with Satsuki, at least.”

“I'm honored.” Kagami replied, voice cold.

OK, maybe shopping was a bad comparison. “I'm trying to say I don't hate playing basketball with you, Bakagami.”

“Normal people,” Kagami replied conversationally. “Do things that they don't hate but don't really  _ want _ to do because it makes their boyfriend happy.”

“Sounds stupid.”

Kagami actually laughed at that. “Oh, of course,” He said. “Who would do boring things just to make someone happy?”

Aomine set his glass down and watched his boyfriend cook for him. He tried to think of what to say without swearing because they'd come perilously close to discussing  _ feelings  _ and he wasn't sure why. Other than the fact he's an insensitive jerk, but so is Kagami, so it's usually fine.

“I don't want to fold your stupid laundry.”

Kagami turned to look at him but Aomine continued before he could say anything, “I don't want to have to hang up my jacket, or wear clothes all the time, or go to drills all the time, or have to listen to your stupid coach, or eat soup right now, or take a half hour to get here every weekend. I don't want to have to care that your dad can't even take one stupid week off to visit, or if Alex is in the country, or if your stupid brother is talking to you. And you don't want to nag me about the stupid laundry, or have my stuff filling up your empty apartment, or get phone calls from Satsuki checking on me, or put up with me being mean to your teammates, or care if I make it to school on time or if I show up for practice or...”

He trailed off, caught his breath, then looked Kagami in the eye and said, “Wouldn't it be stupid if we did all that just to make someone happy?”

“That is a lot of stuff.”

“Yeah.”

“I suppose... it would be pretty stupid.”

“Yeah.”

“You still have to fold the laundry though. And wear clothes in the living room.”

Aomine sighed but nodded. Maybe they can stop having feelings now.

But when Kagami turned the heat off on the stove and went to grab bowls for them Aomine grabbed his hand instead and said, “I asked you.”

“Huh?”

“I asked you to play, when I asked you out. And when I gave you the shoes. And the first time we met. And I arranged the Saturday thing. So I asked.”

Kagami thought back and said, “I suppose you did.”

“If I really didn't want to do something I'd whine about it.”

“God, I know that. Fine, we're both stupid, now let me go so I can get bowls. I'm hungry.”

Aomine wrinkled his nose at that but let him go. Looked like he was still eating the stupid soup.

 

* * *

After dinner they did their homework even though neither of them wanted to. Aomine finished first so he sorted the laundry – most of which was actually his uniform – then went back to the living room and sprawled on Kagami's couch reading a magazine while the other boy finished his math homework.

After Kagami finally finished they made out for awhile on the couch then went to the bedroom and fucked because they were teenage boys and sex pretty much topped the list of things they wanted to do.

Kagami woke Aomine up way earlier than Aomine wanted to actually get up but he dragged himself out of bed anyway. They got dressed for school and Kagami made eggs for both of them since they were easy to cook and Aomine managed to sneak in more kissing before getting shoved out the door. Aomine made it to school on time and everything went like normal until third period when he'd had to actually look through his bag for his history textbook. That's when he spotted  _ it _ , just sitting in his schoolbag looking innocent, and he was so surprised he actually blushed. Which had instantly caught his classmates' attention so Momoi rushed over – she was in class with him and Sakurai that year, a coincidence Aomine had found very suspicious – and peeked into his bag and then  _ she _ was surprised. She had actually taken a picture so of course Sakurai wandered over to see what was so alarming but there was nothing in Aomine's bag, as far as he could tell. Just school books and a bento box.

So at lunch Aomine sat at his desk with a truly giant bento wrapped in a black furoshiki with a red hem trying not to think about how his boyfriend probably hadn't  _ wanted _ to make an extra bento or how stupid that was. And then Momoi ran over, giggling, because of course she'd taken a picture of the note, and sent it to Akashi – because Akashi really did want to practice his English – and of course Akashi knew exactly why Aomine had a bento box with a note written in English on it – the main reason being that Kagami's Japanese truly was awful – and he'd sent back a translation.

'I made enough for both of you so let Satsuki eat what she wants'

He'd probably made enough for the whole team, really, since it was a copy of his lunch. So Aomine was generous and let Sakurai have some too. But not until Momoi had picked out what she wanted, smiling like an idiot because the note said 'Satsuki'.

Aomine did regret that he couldn't go over to Seirin to return the box, though. It would have to wait for Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, another fic and another 12 pages and I still haven't covered the 'everyone finds out at the drug store' scene. Maybe next time?
> 
> Feedback is, as always, greatly appreciated. The comments on the last fic were very nice.
> 
> I've marked this as AU since I hope/plan to cover most of their second year so would need to move the events of Extra Game to their third. Also, all I know about basketball comes from watching Kuroko so forgive any horrible errors. But they're playing by shounen rules anyway. ;)


End file.
